EDVOTEK, the "company" (www.edvotek.com) has identified a new market for products that will serve as resources for students and parents. The product line which will be marketed as the "Science Path Accelerator(tm)" (SciPac(tm)) is biology based resource which consists of hands on experiments designed to enhance life science education in the United States. The overall objective of this SBIR Phase I proposal is to develop an informal bioscience education product line for students who will pursue experiment based biology concepts under the supervision of adults or as home based education science activities. Preliminary market research determined by the company identified the need to concentrate on experiments designed for ages of 7 to 15. Products to be designed will include a range of science activities from "edutainment1 to resources for "science fairs" and beyond. The company will engage teacher consultants to assure the best selection of SciPac offerings as home based activities. Targeted experiments will include topics on human health and applications of biotechnology to societal issues. The SeiPac "hands on" activities will provide student self study with optional parental or adult supervision. Parents will participate in the selection and oversight of topics that affect their children's daily lives. The company proposes for the Phase I to research an initial set of 4 experiments. Research for an additional 16 experiments is projected to be completed during Phase II. The Informal Science Education product line is a logical extension of the current base business. EDVOTEK plans to market SciPac kits by direct and through distribution channels to home schools, selected toy stores, museum and science centers stores. The Phase I Specific aims are thus: 1. Research and design 4 Informal Bioscience Education experiments in Phase I, and 16 in Phase II; 2. Develop an educational assessment program to meet National Science Education Standards; 3. Initiate a Web-based data entry site for long-distance inquiry student experiments and data sharing; 4. Teacher and parent Informal Science Education resource workshops.